Water consumption is essential to health living, and a common recommendation calls for the consumption of at least eight cups of water daily. However, for many people, sweetened and carbonated drinks are more palatably enticing than water. These drinks include numerous disadvantages, including high caloric content and ingredients that may be undesirable from a health perspective, such as added coloring agents, preservatives, drugs such as caffeine, and other chemicals. One way to flavor water is by infusing it with fruit or other healthful foods. Large pitchers and other vessels may contain water as well as fruit such as lemons. Such fruit may contain seeds, which should be contained and not dispensed along with the flavored water. However, it is not convenient to bring along such large vessels when on-the-go.
Portable water bottles are known, and it is possible to include a piece of fruit in the bottle for infusing the fruit flavor into water also contained in the bottle. However, most known portable bottes do not offer a means for keeping undesirable elements, such as seeds, from being consumed with the flavored water.
Moreover, when the available water contains contaminants that impart an undesirable taste, such as iron, for example, including a small amount of fruit is sometimes insufficient for imparting a desirable taste to the water. Additionally, the available water may contain other contaminants including organic material such as algae, protozoa and mold; inorganic materials such as sediment; pathogens such as bacteria and viruses; or chemicals, for example, that could case water borne diseases in humans.